Should I Stay?
by Lilystem of Sunclan
Summary: "I don't feel loved. I don't belong. From now on, Bluespirit will just be the story of a lost cat." Bluespirit doesn't feel like she does enough for Frostclan. She works hard, but she never found what she has always wanted. (Title changed)
1. Chapter 1

The first 3 chapters will just be allegiances. Once that is done, I will start the story on chapter 4. I don't plan on this story being very long, (hopefully) rather short. Thanks!

Just one clan, I will randomly pick leader, deputy, and medicine cat. **If you ask for a main position, you will ****NOT**** get it! **That also means that you can't say "(name) wishes to become leader one day." You can ask not to be a leader, deputy, etc. and I will listen to that. Here is what you need to list...

Name  
>Looks<br>Personality (please be brief)  
>Other details (again, brief please)<p>

Please don't list more than 3 cats for the moment being. If I need more, I'll let you all know. :)

* * *

><p>Bluespirit never felt truly loved. She never felt truly needed. She felt useless. <em>They don't need me here. They live on fine without me. I'm not really strong, or a great hunter, or a mother. Nobody needs me. All I do is act like I'm useful, but I don't do anything well here. I am useless...<br>_

* * *

><p>Here is the clan so far... <p>

Leader: unchosen

Deputy: unchosen

Medicine Cat: unchosen

Warriors:  
>Tawnythorn- dark ginger tabby tom. He's stubborn, sharp-tongued, and prideful. He is also very loyal to the warrior code to all costs.<br>Riversong- blue grey she cat with blue eyes. Kind and compassionate.  
>Owlsong- cream and brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Friendly most of the time, but is often grumpy.<br>Lilytail- tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes. Funny and outgoing.

Apprentices:  
>Quailpaw- light brown tabby tom w a black splash between eyes. Very timid, has a hard time speaking up for himself. Born with stuttering problem.

Queens:  
>Poppydust- russet brown and white she-cat w amber eyes. Expecting unnamed father's kits. Quiet, secretive, if she doesn't need to tell it, she won't.

Elders:


	2. Chapter 2

If you have already entered cats, please do not enter more. This is everyone's last chance to enter cats! Once this is done, I will start up on the story. Also, I don't plan on using more than one cat per person to be one of the 'main' cats. I've also had people PM me cats, if you would rather do that. :)  
>I could also use an elder or two... (If none are put in, I'll add some)<p>

* * *

><p>Here is the clan so far...<p>

Leader:  
>unchosen<p>

Deputy:  
>unchosen<p>

Medicine Cat:  
>unchosen<p>

Warriors:  
>Tawnythorn- dark ginger tabby tom. He's stubborn, sharp-tongued, and prideful. He is also very loyal to the warrior code to all costs.<br>Riversong- blue grey she cat with blue eyes. Kind and compassionate.  
>Owlsong- cream and brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Friendly most of the time, but is often grumpy.<br>Lilytail- tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes. Funny and outgoing.  
>Duskwish- dark blue tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Fiercely loyal and will help any cat in need. (Quailpaw's mentor)<br>Nightberry- dark silver, almost black, calico tom with amber eyes. Kind, patient but snappy and rude when hungry. (Willowpaw's mentor)  
>Spottedpelt- dark colored tortoiseshell she cat with emerald green eyes. Very calm and does not like fights.<br>Bluejay- blue grey tom with vividly blue eyes. Very grumpy.  
>Dappleleaf- light colored tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes. Lots of cats look up to her.<p>

Apprentices:  
>Quailpaw- light brown tabby tom w a black splash between eyes. Very timid, has a hard time speaking up for himself. Born with stuttering problem.  
>Willowpaw- pale golden misty silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Kind, happy, and friendly.<p>

Queens:  
>Poppydust- russet brown and white she-cat w amber eyes. Expecting unnamed father's kits. Quiet, secretive, if she doesn't need to tell it, she won't.

Elders:


	3. Final Alegiances

**Here is Frostclan!**  
><em>(Lives in northern regions of the world, thus lots of snow.)<br>_**No more cats are needed, and thank you to everyone who entered cats! Couldn't have don't this without you. Also, stories are going to slow down because I an VERY busy with Winter Drumline, poultry practice for FFA, and doing whatever else I like. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leader:<strong>  
>Duskstar- dark blue tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Fiercely loyal and will help any cat in need. (Quailpaw's mentor)<p>

**Deputy:**  
>Riversong- blue grey she cat with blue eyes. Kind and compassionate.<p>

**Medicine Cat:**  
>Silvershade- light gray she-cat with one brown eye and one blue eye. Good listener, patient, caring, but can get snappy if she is ignored.<p>

**Warriors:**  
>Bluespirit- blue-grey she-cat with dull green eyes (story cover). Works very hard, but doesn't feel like she does anything useful for the clan.<br>Tawnythorn- dark ginger tabby tom. He's stubborn, sharp-tongued, and prideful. He is also very loyal to the warrior code to all costs.  
>Owlsong- cream and brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Friendly most of the time, but is often grumpy.<br>Lilytail- tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes. Funny and outgoing. (Nutpaw's mentor)  
>Nightberry- dark silver, almost black, calico tom with amber eyes. Kind, patient but snappy and rude when hungry. (Willowpaw's mentor)<br>Spottedpelt- dark colored tortoiseshell she cat with emerald green eyes. Very calm and does not like fights.  
>Bluejay- blue grey tom with vividly blue eyes. Very grumpy.<br>Dewtail- frosty white she-cat with gray and black speckles and gray eyes. Icy temper, rude, very popular, hates outsiders or unusual characters.  
>Spadeclaw- light grey with black tips and dark spots on his back. Independent, outgoing, stubborn, and kind. (Prefers Spade)<br>Blackfrost- black tom with ginger spots above eyes and blue eyes. Friendly, compassionate, loving. (Flowerpaw's mentor)  
>Dappleleaf- light colored tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes. Lots of cats look up to her.<br>Gingerflame- ginger tom with dark orange paws and golden eyes. Loyal, impatient, and observant. (Owl's mate)

**Apprentices:**  
>Quailpaw- light brown tabby tom with a black splash between eyes. Very timid, has a hard time speaking up for himself. Born with stuttering problem.<br>Willowpaw- pale golden misty silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Kind, happy, and friendly.  
>Nutpaw- light brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail. Very prideful, arrogant, sarcastic, yet secretive. (More interested in toms than she-cats, won't admit it)<br>Flowerpaw- sandy ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Arrogant and thinks she can do anything.

**Queens:**  
>Poppydust- russet brown and white with amber eyes. Expecting unnamed father's kits. Quiet, secretive, if she doesn't need to tell it, she won't.<br>Owl- dark brown with tan belly and yellow eyes. Sweet, gentle, and stubborn. Sticks up for herself and her kits; Skykit, Leafkit, and Lionkit. (former kittypet)

**Elders:**  
>Brightbee- pale golden tabby she-cat with white patches. Always opinionated, she will speak her mind, even when no one asks her to.<br>Shredear- silvery white tabby tom with patchy fur and one shredded ear. Calm, quiet cat, but does complain about his name change. (formerly Froststripe)


	4. Chapter 4

Bluespirit woke up and got out of her nest. She was still a little bit tired from yesterday because she had spent the whole day patrolling, then hunting. She was glad to go on the patrol, but she and her fellow patrollers hadn't found anything. It felt useless on her part. When she had gone hunting, she had only caught a scrawny bird and two mice. _At least I could feed the elders and Owl's kits. __I'll go hunting after I eat and try to be back by sun-high. _Bluespirit had heard rumors that Owl's kits were going to be turned into apprentices today.

Bluespirit walked over to the freshkill pile and saw that there was only a plump vole and a mouse. She grabbed the little mouse and trotted across the clearing to under the Great Birch Tree. It hung over a small section of the clearing, providing shelter from the snow. She quickly devoured the mouse and walked over to the camp entrance. She nodded to the cat on patrol for the night, which was Tawnythorn at the moment. He nodded back. She ran to the left of camp, which was the moor. To the left was the forest, but Bluespirit felt like she had done too much hunting there lately.

Her pelt wasn't the best against the bright snow, but luckily it had been light last night, and the hills were casting long shadows with the sun just rising. Bluespirit sniffed the air as she slowly crept along the gloomy landscape. After a few moments, she smelled a rabbit. _It's not very common to smell rabbits this early in the day._ She followed the trail excitedly. It lead her to a small dip in the ground where there was a young, but fat, hare, which was a brilliant white. _Hares are always harder to catch because of heir long, strong legs and big ears. _The she-cat went downwind of it though and slowly snuck up behind it.

She was only a few tail lengths away when she saw the flick of it's ear. She immediately ran for the large rabbit as it started to leap away. Bluespirit pushed back hard of her paws and leap on top of the hare. It squirmed, and almost kicked her in the jaw. The she-cat held it down and bit down on the back of it's neck, breaking the spinal chord. She looked proudly upon her kill and brought it and started to bring it back to camp. She looked up at he sky and realized that sun-high wouldn't be that far away. She dragged her prey back as quickly as she could.

As she walked through the entrance, she saw that two more birds on he pile, one plump, one skinny. The vole had been consumed by one of her clanmates already, and maybe even some other fresh-kill. Bluespirit dropped the hare on the pile right as Duskstar walked out of his den.  
>"Great catch Bluespirit," he meowed, "that could feed almost half the clan. Did you already eat?"<br>"Yes Duskstar."  
>"Good. I am glad that you ate before hunting that hare. I hope that you were careful and didn't get injured."<br>"Yes. I had a close call, but nothing bad happened."  
>"I'm glad to hear it."<p>

Duskstar walked away and headed towards highstone. It was a large rock that stood high above the leader den. He leapt up onto the grey peak and yowled, "I wish for all cats to come and meet under the highstone for a clan meeting!" The clan slowly gathered under the stone and sat down. "I hope to do many things at this meeting. The first thing is to name three new apprentices. Skykit, Leafkit, and Lionkit, please come forward." Skykit and Lionkit both bounded up in excitement while their sister took little steps. The two brothers looked up at their leader and waited for Leafkit. Duskstar jumped down and sat beside the kits. "Lionkit**, **Skykit, and Leafkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw, Skypaw, and Leafpaw. Your mentor, Leafpaw, will be Dappleleaf. Skypaw, your mentor will be Tawnythorn. And Lionpaw, your mentor will be Bluespirit. I hope that your mentors will pass down what they know on to you." The clan shouted the names of the new apprentices.

_ME? I'm a mentor? Why? I don't deserve an apprentice, let alone know how to train one! _Bluespirit thought to herself. But she walked up to Lionpaw and touched noses with him as the other mentors did to their new apprentices.  
>Duskstar called for the cats to be quiet. "I would also like Owl to come up here." The queen's eyes widened with fear. She approached the leader and stood next to him. "I would like to give you a full warrior name. You have done so much for this clan, I would like to do something for you in return. From this day forward, you shall be known as Owlpelt. You are a strong cat with a great heart. I hope that you will use it with honor and dignity." The cats around highstone yowled her name and she smiled. "The last thing that I would like to announce, is that Bluejay will be moving to the elders den. He has served us long and well. He deserves the care of his clan for every moment where he has helped us. Thank you Bluejay for your service and may you be happy with Shredear and Brightbee."<p> 


End file.
